UVE
by schezar
Summary: Au dónde Eren y Levi son muy buenos amigos, pero eso está por cambiar, para bien o para mal.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** faltas de ortografía, errores de redacción, lenguaje homofóbico.

 **Notas:** este AU esta ubicado en Estados unidos, su sistema educativo es de la siguiente forma:

Preschool: 3 - 5.

Elementary school: 5 - 11.

Middle school: 11 - 14.

High school: 14 - 18.

Universidad...

* * *

 _Pov Eren._

Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, soy un estudiante que cursa el último año de la preparatoria, actualmente tengo 17 años. Mi mejor amigo se llama Levi Ackerman, nos conocemos desde hace cinco años aproximadamente. Él es extranjero, vino desde Francia para cambiar mi vida cuando estaba en segundo año de la middle school. Al principio me parecía que era alguien demasiado arrogante, creído y prepotente, siempre mirando de manera altanera a los demás, como si fuéramos poca cosa. Pero con el pasar del tiempo comencé a tratarlo y me di cuenta que realmente él no era así, simplemente era un poco tímido, esa timidez lo hacía ser antisocial; eso era todo.

Posteriormente se integro a nuestro grupo de amigos, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean y Sasha. Sé que somos un grupo demasiado extraño, pero todo marcha bien entre nosotros. Cuando entramos a la High school tuvimos suerte de quedar juntos en las clases Levi, Armin y yo. Por una parte está bien que Mikasa quedara en otro salón puesto que ella es muy sobreprotectora conmigo y siempre estaba peleando por una u otra razón con Levi. Bueno, la razón es que Levi suele hacerme bromas muy pesadas, parece ser que tiene un sentido del humor un poco negro; a pesar de eso siempre que lo he necesitado ha estado a mi lado.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, como la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, ese día fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que me importaba, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, en mi nació un fuerte deseo de protegerlo de todo y todos los que nos rodean. Recuerdo como llego llorando a mi casa, su rostro lloroso era hermoso; ese día lo consolé toda la noche entre mis brazos mientras me contenía a mi mismo para no hacer algún movimiento con él. El problema aquí es que es demasiado guapo a pesar de ser tan pequeñito, muchas chicas se le declaran solo por su aspecto y al final todo termina mal. Actualmente tiene una semana de haber terminado con su última novia.

Faltan unos meses para terminar nuestros estudios en la higschool, por lo que estamos preparándonos para la universidad. Por lo que sé el tiene pensado entrar a la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard. Donde aceptan solo a los mejores estudiantes, lo cual me pone un poco en conflicto puesto que no me quiero separar de él, pero mis calificaciones no son muy buenas que digamos. En este momento envidio a Armin con su súper cerebro, creo tendré que usar la influencia de mi padre, aunque no quiera hacerlo, todo sea por estar cerca de Levi.

 _END pov Eren._

 _Viernes 29 de marzo._

\- Bien chicos, debemos preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de Eren - comento Mikasa.

\- Levi, tú debes entretener a Eren para que no venga para acá - dijo Armin mientras le apuntaba con un lápiz.

\- Tsk, ¿Por qué yo? - fingió indiferencia - esto es demasiado problemático ¿Por qué debemos llegar a estos extremos?

\- Esto ya fue decidido Levi - ahora hablo Jean - eres el único que puede mantener alejado a ese bastardo molesto.

\- Esta bien, está bien - agarro su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta - yo lo entretendré.

\- Bien, nosotros también tenemos mucho que hacer - todos agarraron sus cosas y fueron a conseguir todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

" _hey mocoso, estoy aburrido... entretenme!"_

Eren por su parte se encontraba durmiéndose en su última clase del día, la cual estaba a punto de concluir - he aquí el porqué de sus malas calificaciones - cuando su celular vibro sobre su pupitre lo despertó y se dio cuenta que le acababa de llegar un mensaje. Fue todo lo que necesito para despertarse completamente. Ir a clases y que Levi faltara no era muy agradable para el castaño.

" _Dónde estás? Por qué no viniste a clases?"_

" _Estoy en la entrada de la escuela, te doy 5 minutos para que traigas tu trasero aquí o si no me iré sin ti"_

" _Pero aún no termina la clase, sabes que este maestro me odia"_

" _Te quedan 4 minutos"_

" _No se vale"_

Levi pudo imaginarse perfectamente el rostro de su amigo en ese momento y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Volteo a ver hacia su salón de clases que estaba en el segundo piso del edificio y pudo observar claramente como Eren bajaba por la ventana escabulléndose de la clase. Bajo ayudándose de una tubería, estaba por lograrlo hasta que se resbalo y cayó encima de unos arbustos _"este idiota"_ pensó Levi, debía reconocer que el apodo de "bastardo suicida" otorgado por Jean le quedaba de maravilla. Corrió a verle, para asegurarse que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

\- Qué demonios haces bajando por la ventana pequeña mierda!? - dijo con su tono de siempre.

\- Es que tú me dijiste que solo tenía 5 minutos y si no te irías sin mí, aparte de que te pierdes todo el día, yo también necesito verte sabes? - se sonrojo al decir eso ultimo.

\- Qué? Acaso eres una chica? - fingió molestia, porque realmente le agradaban ese tipo de declaraciones por parte del castaño.

\- Bien, a donde iremos en nuestra cita? - se levanto rápidamente sacudiendo sus ropas.

\- Jajaja eres un idiota Jeager, si fueras un perro seguro que tu cola estaría moviéndose emocionadamente - comento sarcásticamente - debiste haberme extrañado mucho - volteo a verlo y prosiguió - bien, en ese caso iremos al centro comercial, porque quiero comprarme unos zapatos nuevos.

\- Que bien, de paso compramos una nieve y... - frente a ellos paso la ex novia de Levi agarrada de la mano con otro tipo, ella volteo a verlos, sonrió y gesticulo con la boca _"patético"_ es lo que le dio a entender. Levi por su parte no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero Eren sintió como si le estrujaba el pecho.

\- Claro Eren, te comprare una nieve, así que vámonos ya - Levi iba como si nada y Eren a su lado en silencio, cosa rara en él pensó el pelinegro.

Fueron al centro comercial paseándose por varias tiendas de ropa y calzado. Ellos dos resaltaban mucho puesto que ambos se miraban demasiado bien.

\- Vaya, parece que ya se te paso un poco lo que tenías - Levi rompió el silencio mientras observaba unos tenis rojos, sacando de sus pensamientos a su acompañante - qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

\- No es nada - esquivo la mirada y agarro unos zapatos amarillos para disimular.

\- Bueno, si no quieres estar aquí sería mejor que dejáramos todo por hoy y nos vayamos a nuestras casas - coloco nuevamente en el estante los tenis que había agarrado.

\- No, no es eso - movía las manos negando ante la propuesta de Levi - mejor vamos por mi nieve sí?

\- Jajaja eres un idiota sabes? - coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigieron lentamente al local donde vendían nieves.

\- Quiero una malteada de chocolate - exclamo el princeso de ojos verdes.

\- Qué? Acaso eres un niño? - soltó una sonrisa burlesca - Yo quiero un smoothie de fresa - pidió ahora el pelinegro.

Después de que les entregaran sus bebidas, se dirigieron a un local con diferente tipo de juegos. Pasaron ahí aproximadamente 3 horas hasta que jugaron en todos ellos. Cambiaron los tickets que habían conseguido por un peluche en forma de titan, el cual se lo quedo Eren. Siguieron su camino y pasaron a comprar los tenis que Levi había ido a buscar - eso no había sido mentira después de todo - eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, los rayos del sol ya no eran muy fuertes. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que...

\- Eres un idiota - apareció Petra, la ex novia de Levi, le tiro encima toda su bebida en la cara del pelinegro manchando de paso su uniforme y se retiro de ahí, toda la gente se le quedaba viendo por el espectáculo que acababa de pasar.

\- Tsk - chasqueo la lengua - vámonos Eren - se paso una mano por la cara y siguió caminando como si nada, Eren lo siguió un poco desconcertado.

Llegaron a la orilla de un rio y se sentaron a descansar, ese era su lugar secreto. Ambos iban ahí solo a pasar el rato, normalmente era Eren el que hablaba sin parar y Levi escuchaba atentamente todo aunque no lo pareciera; otras veces ambos permanecían callados en un silencio bastante cómodo, el cual no era el caso en este momento. De la nada Levi comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa lentamente, a Eren eso le pareció de lo mas tentador, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y en su mente se fue inventando una muy linda historia de amor.

\- Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto sonriendo el pelinegro con el torso desnudo mostrando su muy bien trabajado abdomen que brillaba un poco con los tenues rayos del sol, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño.

\- Qué? No bromees con eso idiota! - contesto exaltado y un poco ruborizado, porque en efecto, le gustaba demasiado lo que estaba viendo.

\- Tampoco te pongas así, es solo una broma - agacho un poco el rostro - "aunque no estaría mal que te gustara un poco" - murmuro.

\- Qué dijiste? - Eren no logro alcanzar a oír.

\- Sabes, Petra me odia - su expresión se torno demasiado seria - sabes por qué terminamos?

\- No, nunca me has contado el motivo de tus rupturas - se apresuro a contestar.

\- Siempre ha sido lo mismo con todas - se recostó sobre su camisa y Eren lo imito, quedando uno al lado del otro - dicen que no les dedico el tiempo suficiente, que paso más tiempo contigo que con ellas - mientras el pelinegro seguía con su discurso, Eren se empezó a imaginar por donde iba la cosa - Petra me dio a elegir entre ella y tu - suspiro - creo que ella te odia y a mí también - volteo a ver el cielo, se miraba hermoso, azul con tintes de varios colores mezclándose entre sí.

\- Y qué paso? - Eren pregunto un poco temeroso.

\- No es obvio? - sonrió y así mismo como estaban acostados busco con su mano la mano del castaño, cuando la encontró la sujeto y dio un pequeño apretón - estoy contigo ahora mismo, no? - con la yema de sus dedos acaricio lentamente la palma del contrario - te prefiero a ti más que a nadie.

\- P-pe-pero qué estás diciendo? - en este momento ya estaba todo sonrojado y nervioso.

\- Exactamente eso Eren - se sentó muy cerca del mencionado - siempre has sido solo tú, no quiero a nadie más que a ti - el castaño no lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad - te he querido desde que te conocí, pero intente suprimir mis sentimientos por ti, pensé que tal vez estaban mal, que huirías de mi - se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y con sus manos sujeto las muñecas de Eren colocándolas sobre su cabeza - pero ahora no puedo resistir más, te amo Eren.

\- Y-y-yo - comenzó a tartamudear, no sabía exactamente qué decir, ni en sus mejores sueños había pasado esto, además de que la vista era por demás maravillosa.

\- Me tienes loco por ti - se inclino un poco sobre el rostro de Eren - eres adorable - se inclino un poco mas y unió sus labios con los del castaño en un dulce beso, muy suave y lento, como si tuvieran toda la vida por delante, sin prisas, con calma, saboreándose el uno al otro, hasta que hizo falta el aire. Se separaron lentamente y Levi pudo observar el bello rostro de Eren avergonzado.

\- L-Levi y-yo - no podía articular ni una oración, entonces Levi reacciono de lo que acababa de hacer y se levanto rápidamente.

\- No es necesario que digas nada - cogió su camisa y se empezó a vestir - yo solo quería decírtelo, solo piénsalo - una vez que tenia puesta la camisa agarro su mochila, se puso de pie y se la coloco al hombro - nos vemos mañana - acto seguido salió corriendo.

Eren por su parte no tenía mucho que pensar, puesto que él se sentía de la misma manera, lo amaba y obviamente iría a todo por él, no podía esperar al siguiente día, ya quería volver a verlo.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió emocionada a su casa, hoy había sido un buen día.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto cuando tengo muchos fics inconclusos pero no lo pude resistir, se me ocurrió y dije porque no? Y pues aquí estoy sacando otro fic, este será como de tres capítulos, ya tengo pensado lo que viene así que será rápido. No me odien.

Con respecto a lo de secundaria = middleschool, preparatoria = highschool, me gusta más como suena en ingles, además de que los años que se cursan difieren un poco y por otra parte en otros países (soy de México) creo les dicen de otra forma, así que lo aclaré al inicio por ello.

Sí se me paso algo no duden en preguntar? :v

PD: Juguemos a por que el nombre de la historia xD


	2. Desaparecido

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas:** al final.

* * *

\- Levi - tenemos que hablar - escucho esa vocecita chillona que conocía perfectamente detrás de él.

\- Petra... - volteo lentamente para encarar a su ex novia - tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar después de lo que me hiciste hoy - dio vuelta nuevamente y se dispuso a retomar su camino.

\- Espera - chillo la chica mientras lo sujetaba del brazo - tu sabes que yo aun te quiero - mientras decía esto sus ojos se cristalizaron, cosa que no conmovía para nada al pelinegro, pero por otra parte él sabía que también tenía la culpa por haber salido con ella sin poder corresponderle como se merecía - y me llene de rabia al verte tan feliz junto a Eren - se abalanzó contra el pelinegro quien se mantenía en calma escuchando todo lo que le tuviera que decir - porque no pude ser yo - le daba de leves golpes en el pecho mientras lloraba - yo te amo, haría lo que fuera por...

\- Petra no sigas, realmente yo me siento muy mal por ti - no la dejo continuar y la abrazo contra su pecho - pero si seguíamos juntos tú serías quien saldría más lastimada con nuestra relación - en eso ella dejo de llorar.

\- Entonces es cierto? Tu y Eren, ese tipo de cosas - en su rostro se reflejaba todo el enojo que sentía - eres un maldito, como puedes hacerme esto a mi? - grito furiosa y sus ojos brillaban de ira - eres un maldito idiota - dejo de lado todo su show de chica delicada y le dio una fuerte bofetada al pelinegro.

" _Madre, pasaré el fin de semana en casa de Eren, por lo de su cumpleaños_

 _Att: Levi"_

 _Sábado 30 de marzo, por la mañana._

Para Eren este era un sábado normal como cualquier otro, estaba tan emocionado por lo que había pasado que ni recordaba que era su cumpleaños; toda su cabeza estaba llena solo de una cosa "Levi". El día de hoy le diría que sentía exactamente lo mismo por él, igual y se animaba a besarlo por primera vez*, tenía muchas ganas de repetir lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Como todos los días se levanto de su cama, fue al baño de su habitación y se lavo la cara, intento arreglar un poco el nido de pájaros en el que se convertía su cabello todas las noches, posteriormente procedió a bajar - aun en pijama - a ver que había de desayunar. Su madre lo recibió muy emotiva abrazándolo cariñosamente mientras le decía feliz cumpleaños, su padre de igual manera se acerco a felicitarlo revolviéndole aun más su exótico peinado. Ohhh, cierto, hoy era su cumpleaños. Instintivamente busco su celular en los bolsillos de su pijama y reviso los mensajes, tenía muchos mensajes de felicitación, pero ninguno de Levi, lo cual lo deprimió de inmediato. Sus padres se dieron cuenta inmediatamente, por cómo le había cambiado la expresión en su rostro.

\- Qué pasa cariño? - hablo Carla levantándole el rostro - te sientes mal? - le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla a su hijo - te he preparado tu comida favorita, ven a comer con nosotros, te estábamos esperando - la castaña sonrió amorosamente.

\- Bien comamos - tal vez Levi también se había olvidado de que hoy era su cumpleaños por lo que había pasado ayer?

Cuando termino de desayunar Eren se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a contestar todos los mensajes. Cuando termino de agradecer a los que se acordaron de él en su día le mando un mensaje a Levi.

" _Te olvidas de mi :c_

 _Quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer"_

Se levanto nuevamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Cuando termino de bañarse se volvió a recostar mirando el celular mientras esperaba la respuesta a su mensaje. Todos sus amigos le habían respondido diciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, todos menos Levi, eso era un poco extraño, desde que se conocieron Levi siempre había sido el primero en felicitarlo, era casi imposible que no recordará su cumpleaños.

Paso todo el día desanimado, pensando en que es lo que pasaba, por qué Levi no se comunicaba con él? Después de confesársele lo más obvio era que estuvieran juntos, no? Dieron aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde cuando su hermosa madre le comunico que sus amigos estaban abajo esperándolo.

Bajo emocionado las escaleras que daban hasta ese enorme recibidor que había en su casa, en cuanto llego buscó con la mirada a Levi encontrándose solo con Jean y Armin, ambos pudieron darse cuenta de la cara de desilusión que puso inmediatamente el castaño.

\- Pero que forma es esta de recibir a tus amigos maldito bastardo - grito Jean, todavía que hemos venido a visitarte en tu cumpleaños.

\- Jean, contrólate - Armin lo detuvo para que no comenzaran con sus típicas peleas de niños.

\- Lo siento - agacho un poco la mirada - es solo que no se ha contactado conmigo - esto último les pareció un poco sospechoso a los otros dos, puesto que de igual manera intentaron anteriormente contactar con Levi, pero todo había sido en vano, ya que Levi iba a ser el encargado de llevar a Eren al lugar de la fiesta, pero como no recibieron respuesta alguna decidieron ir ellos mismos por Eren.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes - comenzó a hablar Armin...

\- Seguro anda en sus días - siguió Jean - ya sabes, cuando se pone todo lunático** - comenzaron a reír los tres.

\- Cierto, pero aún así...

\- No te preocupes, tal vez está en casa de Sasha, ya sabes que le iba a ayudar a estudiar a ella y a Connie, para los exámenes finales - "si se traga está ya la hicimos" pensó Armin.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos ahí - contestó sonriente Eren.

Dieron las 9 de la noche cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasha, puesto que Jean había dado vueltas por toda la ciudad con el pretexto de que tenía que comprar unas cosas que le hacían falta, cosa que molesto a Eren, pero bueno, al final había pasado todo muy rápido. Al llegar a la casa esta se encontraba completamente a oscuras, primero entro Armin, seguido de Jean y por ultimo Eren, en cuanto entro el castaño se encendieron las luces y todos sus amigos gritaron "sorpresa". Había bebidas y snacks por todas partes, una vez que todos se habían reunido ahí - todos menos Levi - comenzó a sonar la música, varias parejas comenzaron a bailar, otros se juntaban con su grupito de amigos a platicar animadamente mientras consumían las bebidas y snacks.

\- Eren me alegro mucho que hayas venido - lo abrazo fuertemente Mikasa - vamos a bailar ¿Qué dices? - sonrió la morena.

\- Lo siento Mikasa, tengo algo que hacer ahorita - siguió con su búsqueda por toda la casa.

Después de haber recorrido toda la casa se dio por vencido, definitivamente Levi no estaba ahí. Se sentó cerca de la entrada de la casa para poder ver cuando se decidiera a hacer acto de presencia, algo no estaba nada bien. Sus amigos solo observaban como consumía todo el alcohol que estuviera a su alcance, podían apreciar perfectamente su mal estado de ánimo, esa fiesta no era para nada divertida si el cumpleañero se encontraba en ese estado. Pasaron dos horas hasta que el alcohol se le subió un poco a la cabeza y después de mucha insistencia por parte de Mikasa acepto bailar con ella. Se dispuso a disfrutar de esta fiesta aunque sea solo un poco.

Cuando se aburrió de aparentar disfrutar de la dichosa fiesta se armo de valor y fue en busca de Levi, le iba a decir de hasta lo que se iba a arrepentir, seguro este lo golpearía como siempre, pero por lo menos se desahogaría un poco. "si no duele, no sirve" se dijo a sí mismo.

La casa de Levi se encontraba lejos de ahí, por lo que tomo un taxi, para llegar a su destino. A diferencia de Eren Levi era de una familia muy humilde, su madre trabajaba como publicista en una compañía y su padre había muerto hace mucho, su casa era una casa normal de una planta para nada llamativa. Cuando bajo del taxi, como pudo llego tambaleándose hasta la puerta y toco demasiado fuerte. Enseguida abrieron la puerta y se topo con el rostro preocupado de Kushel.

\- Eren, qué pasa? Porque tocas así la puerta? - pregunto un poco exaltada, puesto que se había espantado un poco al tener una visita a estas horas de la noche.

\- Vengo a ver a Levi - dijo intentando mantenerse lo más firme posible.

\- Mi hijo no está aquí - contesto rápidamente - él me mando un mensaje diciendo que pasaría el fin de semana contigo, como cuando eran más pequeños - en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

\- Qué? Yo no sé nada de eso - al escuchar eso por parte de Kushel, se le bajo de golpe todo el alcohol que tenía en las venas.

 _Miércoles 10 de abril, por la tarde._

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la desaparición de Levi, su madre se encontraba demasiado preocupada al no saber nada de su hijo. Eren iba a visitarla todos los días para ver si había noticias de él, pero hasta ahora nada.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta rompió el silencio en esa pequeña casa, Kushel se levanto lo más rápido posible y fue a abrir enseguida, encontrándose con dos personas vestidas de negro.

\- Esta es la residencia Ackerman? - pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño y de ojos claros.

\- Así es, yo soy Kushel Ackerman - se apresuro a contestar.

\- Señora Ackerman somos los detectives Church y Magnolia, necesitamos que nos acompañe - ahora hablo una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes muy expresivos - creo que hemos encontrado a su hijo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*o sea que ahora Eren fuese quien diera el primer paso.

**así decimos acá cuando una persona anda de mal humor sin razón alguna.

Pues sé que es corto, pero prometo hacer el siguiente un poco más largo ya que se deben explicar muchas cosas, además de que está historia planeo sea de tres capítulos. El capitulo lo tenía listo desde hace dos días, pero ayer se me paso volando el tiempo entre hacer esto y aquello por lo que no había podido subirlo, además de que me faltaba darle una revisión, espero que quedará bien, aunque siempre se me pasan pequeños detalles u.u

Y pues creo no hay mucho que decir, cualquier duda, comentario... sugerencia? :v


	3. Amor eterno

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** escenas deviolencia.

 **Notas:** al final.

* * *

 _Demonios, perdí mucho tiempo hablando con Petra, pero es mi culpa después de todo yo la estaba utilizando para intentar olvidar a Eren, tengo miedo de lo que vaya a suceder mañana, ya que no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar ese mocoso idiota. Mierda es algo tarde, debo darme prisa o mi madre se preocupara por mi y no quiero causarle más inconvenientes._

Levi iba caminando por la orilla del rio perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo jalaron fuertemente del brazo, luego lo aventaron logrando que cayera al suelo y que se golpeara contra los cimientos del puente. Posteriormente sintió como algo se impactaba contra su rostro rompiéndole la boca al instante pudiendo distinguir perfectamente el sabor metálico de su sangre. Nuevamente sintió como otro golpe, pero ahora en el estomago sacándole el aire, volteo su mirada hacia su atacante observando a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, bastante fornido. Rodo por el piso para evitar otra de sus patadas y aprovecho para derribarlo al patearle sus pies haciendo que el contrario cayera igual al suelo, pero este se reincorporo inmediatamente cogiendo un bat de beisbol, el cual uso inmediatamente destrozándole la rodilla izquierda al pelinegro de lo fuerte que lo golpeo. Levi quien apenas se estaba levantando grito fuertemente del dolor cayendo nuevamente al suelo y arrastrándose para intentar escapar.

\- Ya no es tan fuerte como antes capitán - por fin hablo el rubio con su voz ronca.

\- Quién demonios eres tú? - apenas pudo articular la pregunta.

\- No me recuerda? - sonrió con malicia, mientras balanceaba el bat de beisbol como pensando donde dar su próximo golpe - ustedes me arrebataron al hombre que amaba, ahora yo me encargare de que nunca puedan ser felices.

\- Y una mierda, no sé quién demonios seas bastardo - solo podía observar como se le acercaba lentamente, como un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa.

\- Nunca creí poder tener el placer de observar tan linda vista - seguía caminando lentamente - usted es lindo después de todo capitán - sujetó a Levi de las manos amarrándoselas mientras se retorcía intentando escapar - ya veo porque Eren siempre ha estado enamorado de usted - lo levanto haciendo que gritara por el dolor en su pierna - le duele? - lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a patearlo nuevamente - es excitante tenerlo así de indefenso - se froto la entrepierna por encima de la ropa y lo volvió a coger mientras sacaba un pañuelo para taparle la boca - no sabes cómo he soñado con este día - le susurro al oído - pagaras por haberme separado de Berthold - le bajo los pantalones como pudo, a pesar de que Levi seguía retorciéndose bajo de su enorme cuerpo no podía evitarlo ya que tenía manos atadas, la rodilla destrozada y todo su cuerpo mallugado por la golpiza del rubio - vamos, no seas así y disfrutemos de esto capitán - sin decir más se introdujo dentro de la cavidad de Levi haciéndolo gemir de dolor - está demasiado estrecho y caliente dentro de usted.

Comenzó a embestir fuertemente en ese pequeño y esbelto cuerpo. Levi por su parte solo podía llorar, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, no sabía que era más doloroso, si su pierna rota o como le estaba destrozando ese hombre al embestirle con tal brutalidad. El martirio duro aproximadamente media hora hasta que el rubio acabo dentro del pelinegro, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo medio desnudo sin poder moverse, no tenía ganas de nada, ya ni siquiera quería seguir luchando, todo sería en vano puesto que estaba a merced del otro, quien comenzó a patearlo nuevamente; pero en ese momento recordó la linda sonrisa de Eren y que si moría en ese lugar nunca más sería capaz de volverle a ver, como pudo intento escapar, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo raspando su blanca piel entre ese lugar que estaba lleno de piedras, dejando un pequeño camino de sangre.

\- Eso fue delicioso - decía mientras se abrochaba bien los pantalones - pero este es tu fin - balanceo el bat de beisbol para darle el golpe final, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo un disparo lo evito al darle en la mano derecha haciendo que soltara su arma, el dolor se hizo presente y volteo a ver al responsable - tu...

\- Aléjate de él - ordeno apuntándole con la pistola - o te asesinaré.

\- Maldita - salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, Levi volteo a ver a quien le había salvado, veía borroso por la sangre que le impedía la visión, a pesar de eso pudo reconocer perfectamente la silueta de esa mujer.

\- Lo siento Levi - hablo la mujer con voz temblorosa una vez que estuvo a su lado - pero tú te lo ganaste - en ese instante todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

 _Miércoles 10 de abril 8:12 am._

Historia Reiss paseaba de la mano con su novia Ymir por la orilla de ese hermoso rio, apenas iba empezando la primavera por lo que el clima era agradable ni muy frio, ni muy calido, la mezcla perfecta; el paisaje era hermoso, no podía ser más perfecto. Decidieron acercarse más al rio, ya que la rubia era fotógrafa y le encantaba tomar fotos de todo, sobre todo cosas bonitas y el agua estaba tan clara...

\- Ahhhhh - grito exaltada la rubia corriendo hacia su novia, abrazándola fuertemente.

\- Qué te pasa pequeña? - sonrió complacida la más alta, le encantaba saber que esa linda chica confiaba demasiado en ella como para ir a su lado cuando se encontraba en problemas.

\- Hay algo ahí - chillo atemorizada, temblando entre los brazos de su pareja.

\- Soy el detective Gin y mi compañero el detective Zacarius, somos de la unidad de victimas especiales - mostró su placa a los oficiales que se encontraban resguardando la escena del crimen para que los dejaran pasar.

\- Qué tenemos aquí Zoe? - pregunto el rubio.

\- 17 años, sin identificaciones, tiene golpes en todo el cuerpo así como la pierna izquierda rota, hay indicios que muestran violación, pero al parecer lleva varios días en el agua por lo que no hay rastros de semen en su cuerpo, la causa de muerte parece ser este impacto de bala que tiene en la frente, tendré que examinarlo bien cuando haga la autopsia, realmente esto es horrible, era muy joven.

\- Quienes encontraron a la victima?

\- Fueron esas dos chicas - señalo hacia donde se encontraban Historia e Ymir - la rubia es fotógrafa, solo quería sacar unas imágenes del paisaje, pero en vez de eso encontró el cuerpo en la orilla.

Después de hablar con la forense y los detectives Gin y Zacarius se dirigieron a la comandancia para investigar más acerca del caso.

\- Isabel, tu y Farlan vayan a la unidad de desaparecidos y averigüen si el chico se encuentra reportado; Mike y Erd, ustedes vayan al puente que se encuentra cerca del parque central, al parecer encontraron la escena del crimen, pregunten entre las personas de ahí, puede que alguien haya visto algo.

\- Entendido comandante - dijeron los dos equipos y tomaron sus caminos.

Isabel y Farlan llegaron a la unidad de desaparecidos, después de buscar un poco entre los informes encontraron el nombre de la persona que buscaban, Levi Ackerman, 16 años estudiante de la escuela Sina, desaparecido el día viernes 30 de marzo, la última persona que le vio con vida fue Eren Jeager, su madre y único pariente la señora Kushel Ackerman, ella misma fue quien reporto la desaparición. Es lo que decía el informe.

Por su parte los detectives Zacarius y Gin fueron a encontrarse con la forense en la escena del crimen.

\- Qué tienes para nosotros Zoe? - preguntaron impacientes.

\- Al parecer aquí fue donde comenzó todo - se ajusto las gafas para comenzar a hablar - puede que lo haya esperado aquí y una vez que lo vio lo empujo contra la pared, ya que aquí se ve una pequeña mancha de sangre - señalo un punto en la pared - , posteriormente hubo una pequeña batalla, al parecer el chico se defendió - señalaba diversos puntos en el suelo - también he encontrado rastros de semen, al parecer nuestro asesino fue muy descuidado al realizar el ataque, tomaré muestras para las pruebas y el perfil del ADN en el laboratorio, pero es seguro que son de nuestro asesino.

\- Algo más que resaltar? - pregunto Mike.

\- Nuestro asesino uso una pistola 9 mm, fue a corta distancia por el impacto que hay en el suelo, disparo a quema ropa.

 _Residencia Ackerman, miércoles 10 de abril._

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta rompió el silencio en esa pequeña casa, Kushel se levanto lo más rápido posible y fue a abrir enseguida, esperando encontrarse con su hijo, pero en vez de eso se encontró con dos personas vestidas de negro.

\- Esta es la residencia Ackerman? - pregunto Farlan.

\- Así es, yo soy Kushel Ackerman - se apresuro a contestar la mujer.

\- Señora Ackerman somos los detectives Church y Magnolia, necesitamos que nos acompañe - ahora hablo Isabel - creemos haber encontrado a su hijo.

\- Levi? Dónde está mi hijo? - grito la pelinegra.

\- Cálmese señora Ackerman, esto es difícil pero hemos encontrado un cuerpo que se parece mucho al de su hijo - al escuchar eso su corazón se destrozo y comenzó a llorar - necesitamos que venga con nosotros para que lo reconozca - en eso llego Eren y vio como lloraba Kushel, por lo que corrió hacia la casa para ayudarla.

\- Quienes son ustedes? Qué le están haciendo? - grito poniéndose como escudo entre esas personas y la que sería su suegra.

\- Tranquilo pequeño - hablo nuevamente Isabel - somos de la policía - mostro su placa - necesitamos que ella nos acompañe.

\- Qué está pasando? - ahora le pregunto a Kushel.

\- Dicen que encontraron a Levi - sus ojos se inundaron nuevamente de lagrimas y en su garganta se sentía un nudo enorme que la comenzaba a asfixiar - podrías venir conmigo? - pregunto finalmente la pelinegra.

Eren asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron a la morgue para ver el cadáver. Una vez ahí, cuando quitaron la manta que cubría el rostro del difunto pudieron verificar que efectivamente ese era Levi, su Levi. Se encontraba más blanco de lo usual, su rostro lleno de golpes, al igual que las pocas partes del cuerpo visibles, era una escena horrible. Eren comenzó a llorar sin parar, sujetando a Kushel quien se acababa de desmayar. Ambos fueron llevados a la comisaria para que rindieran su declaración.

\- Señora Ackerman, cuando fue la última vez que vio a su hijo - pregunto Isabel mientras le traía un café.

\- El ultimo día que lo vi fue el viernes 30 de marzo, él iba a la escuela y yo al trabajo - la mujer tenía los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado.

\- No le pareció extraño que su hijo no llegara a dormir a su casa? O por qué razón reporto la desaparición de su hijo hasta el día siguiente? - inquirió la pelirroja.

\- Porque recibí un mensaje de él diciéndome que se quedaría a dormir con su mejor amigo, era algo habitual para ellos, yo nunca pensé que - comenzó a llorar, todo esto era muy fuerte para ella.

\- Cuando se entero de que no era así? - una vez que Kushel se calmo un poco siguió con su interrogatorio.

\- Al día siguiente, en la noche su amigo con quien se iba a quedar fue a buscarlo a mi casa, porque no había tenido noticias de Levi.

\- Usted cree que ese amigo haya sido el causante?

\- No, eso sería imposible, ambos eran inseparables.

\- Me puede mostrar el mensaje?...

Mientras tanto en otras de las salas de interrogación se encontraba Eren muy impaciente por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Señor Jeager, tengo entendido que usted fue la última persona que vio con vida a la víctima, puede decirme que paso ese día? - Farlan se encontraba sentado frente al castaño.

\- Pues era un día normal, al salir de clases decidimos ir a comprar algo al centro comercial, nos encontramos con su ex novia, la cual le hizo una rabieta, después de eso decidimos irnos a casa, pero antes de eso descansamos un rato a la orilla del río - bajo la mirada - ahí fue la última vez que le vi, si tan solo lo hubiera detenido o acompañado, esto no habría pasado - se levanto golpeando fuertemente la mesa con frustración.

\- Tranquilícese un poco señor Jeager, le prometo que atraparemos al responsable - el detective intento calmarlo un poco - sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Levi, su ex novia tal vez?

\- No lo sé, Levi era una persona buena y no creo que ella haya sido capaz de eso.

\- Me puedes dar su nombre?

Mike y Erd se encontraban preguntando a las personas del parque. La dueña de una florería y varias personas más afirmaron haberlo visto discutiendo con una chica, parecía una pelea de novios, no vieron nada inusual así que por eso no interrumpieron.

 _Jueves 11 de abril._

\- Señorita Ral, tenemos varios testigos que afirman haberla visto discutir con Levi Ackerman el día de su muerte.

\- Qué? - grito angustiada la castaña, mientras abrazaba a su madre, la cual se encontraba presente al ser ella una menor de edad - Levi, mi Levi está muerto? - pregunto entre lagrimas.

\- Así es, los testigos también afirman haberla visto seguir a Levi cuando este se fue.

\- Y-yo, yo no quería que pasara esto - seguía llorando - yo lo seguí, tenía ganas de golpearlo más, entonces lo vi - hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba el rostro - un chico rubio comenzó a golpearlo, creí que tal vez era un ladrón.

\- Conoces a ese chico? - cuestiono Farlan.

\- No, nunca antes lo había visto - volvió a llorar, a pesar de todo ella estaba obsesionada con Levi - si tan solo hubiera hecho algo.

\- Por qué no lo hizo? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Creí que se lo merecía, que lo golpearan fuerte por haberme dejado, pero no creí que pasara esto.

\- Podría describir a esa persona?

\- Si, era bastante alto, rubio, fornido, llevaba un bat de beisbol y una camisa del equipo de la universidad K.

 _Universidad K._

\- Quienes son ustedes - pregunto un hombre mayor con ropa deportiva - esto es un entrenamiento privado.

\- Estamos buscando a uno de sus jugadores - hablo Mike - somos los detectives Zacarius y mi compañero el detective Gin - se presento a él y su compañero.

\- Lo siento detectives, a quien buscan? - pregunto sin dirigirles la mirada, puesto que observaba detenidamente a sus jugadores.

\- Buscamos al señor Reiner Braun, escuchamos que aquí podríamos encontrarlo - fue entonces cuando el entrenador volteo a verlos.

\- Lo siento detectives, pero Reiner no se ha presentado aquí desde hace poco más de una semana.

\- Cuando fue la última vez que lo vio? - ahora fue el turno de Erd para hablar.

\- El 30 de marzo, se notaba bastante distraído - hizo una pausa - a pesar de ser el mejor bateador del equipo fallo varias veces en el ese juego, es una lástima, porque era de los mejores y habían muchos reclutadores ese día.

 _Estación de policía._

\- Señorita Ral, está segura de que puede reconocer al atacante de Levi? - pregunto Isabel antes de comenzar con la rueda de reconocimiento.

\- Si, jamás podría olvidar su rostro después de lo que le hizo a mi Levi.

\- Bien, entonces que pasen - al dar la orden desfilaron varios chicos rubios y musculosos al otro lado de la pared cargando consigo mismos los números del uno al 8 en ese orden.

\- Reconoces al atacante? - cuestiono la abogada de la fiscalía, Riko Brzenska.

\- El numero 6 - contestó Petra señalando a Reiner.

\- Bien, es todo - Isabel escolto a la salida de la habitación a Petra.

\- La muestra de ADN del sospecho concuerda con la que se encontraba en la escena del crimen y dentro de las uñas de la víctima - hablo Hanji Zoe - al parecer intento defenderse.

\- Entonces encontramos al culpable - dijo Erd.

\- Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto - se ajusto las gafas Hanji, al parecer era un tipo de tic - el mensaje que recibió la señora Ackerman fue enviado a las 10 pm, pero la hora de la muerte es aproximadamente a las nueve y media pm.

\- Eso quiere decir que el asesino fue quien envió dicho mensaje para ganar tiempo?

\- Podría ser, pero entre las pertenencias del cadáver no se encontró su celular.

\- Entonces el asesino lo tomo como trofeo?

\- Realmente algo no encaja aquí.

\- Reiner, tenemos tu ADN y hay una persona que te ubica en el lugar del crimen afirmando verte golpear a la víctima - se encontraba Farlan hablando con el chico - puedes decirme que paso?

\- No diré nada hasta que llegue mi abogado - dijo desafiante el rubio.

\- Agente Church, como siempre intentando sacar ventaja en estos casos no es así? - apareció un hombre vestido de traje - soy Marco Boldt, su abogado - se presento - espero no esté acosando a mi cliente como acostumbran hacerlo aquí.

\- Solo le estoy haciendo unas preguntas de rutina.

\- Mi cliente se encuentra detenido? - pregunto el pecoso.

\- Así es, encontramos su ADN en la victima, así como en la escena del crimen, te tenemos.

\- Yo no lo hice, yo no lo asesine - hablo Reinner.

\- Estás seguro que quieres hablar? - dijo Marco a su cliente.

\- Quiero un trato - exclamo viendo hacia el espejo donde sabía que los demás lo observaban.

\- Un trato? Como ya te dije anteriormente te tenemos, y te encarcelaremos por violación y homicidio, pasaras toda tu vida en la cárcel.

\- No, yo no lo mate, cuando me fui de ahí él estaba vivo - grito rápidamente, no quería que se le acusara de algo que no había hecho.

\- Bien, entonces dinos que es lo que paso y veremos que se puede hacer - entro a la habitación Riko.

\- Yo vi a Levi en el centro comercial porque una chica le armo un escándalo, fue cuando decidí seguirlo, él se detuvo con su amigo cerca del río, cuando se fue de ahí esa misma chica le armo otro escándalo, espere a que ella se alejara y entonces comencé a golpearlo, como había tenido un partido de beisbol llevaba conmigo mi bat de metal el cual use para golpearlo, lo viole y lo disfrute demasiado, era exquisito - todos al escuchar eso sintieron desagrado - pero cuando lo iba a matar alguien me disparo en las manos haciendo que mi bat cayera al suelo, posteriormente me amenazo con la pistola, por lo que salí corriendo.

\- Entonces eso es lo que te paso en la mano? Pudiste ver a quien te disparo?

\- Si, esa maldita zorra tiene demasiada precisión.

\- Eren, escuchamos lo que paso? - aparecieron Armin, Mikasa y sus demás amigos en la casa Jeager.

\- Chicos, Levi está muerto, yo no pude salvarlo - se soltó a llorar.

\- No fue tu culpa Eren, estamos aquí para ti - dijo Mikasa mientras le abrazaba tiernamente.

\- Mikasa, yo le necesito, si tan solo me hubiera quedado con él... tan solo si...

\- No es tu culpa Eren - ahora era Armin quien intentaba consolarlo, todos sabían perfectamente que Eren y Levi se amaban, solo faltaba que fueran sinceros entre ellos.

\- P-pero y-yo - que lo consolaran hacía que sus sentimientos salieran a flote y llorara más.

\- Eren, a todo esto como está la señora Ackerman - pregunto Jean.

\- Ella está destrozada, llora todos los días - intento retomar su compostura - mañana temprano será el funeral de Levi.

 _Funeraria San Francisco, viernes 12 de abril._

La ceremonia había concluido, y los presentes se estaban despidiendo de Kushel Ackerman mientras le daban sus condolencias.

\- Señora Ackerman, en verdad lo sentimos mucho - hablo Armin - Levi era un buen amigo, no se merecía que le pasara esto.

\- Si necesita ayuda con algo por favor no dude en llamarnos - se ofreció Jean.

\- Buenos días señora Ackerman - escucharon una voz aproximándose.

\- Detective Magnolia, han encontrado al culpable? - se apresuro a preguntar la mujer, quería que se aclarara finalmente lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

\- Si, ya hemos encontrado al culpable - contesto en tono frio volteando a ver a los amigos de Levi.

\- Señorita Ackerman - ahora se escucho la voz de Farlan - necesito que nos acompañe a la estación.

En eso Mikasa salió corriendo y los agentes detrás de ella, no corrió mucho puesto que por donde iba a escapar apareció Mike bloqueándole el paso, la sujetó, le dio la vuelta y la esposo.

\- Mikasa Ackerman, está bajo a resto por el asesinato de su primo Levi Ackerman - recitaba mientras la llevaba consigo hacia la patrulla - tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si no usa ese derecho todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo el estado le proporcionará uno.

Todos se quedaron sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos, no se lo podían creer, la propia Mikasa había sido la culpable y con ellos se comportaba como si de verdad le doliera la pérdida de su primo.

\- Señorita Ackerman, encontramos el arma homicida en el jardín de su casa con sus huellas digitales en ella, así como el celular de Levi en su habitación, además tenemos un testigo que la sitúa en el lugar del crimen - hablaba Mike - tiene algo que decir?

\- Yo no quería, todo fue su culpa - comenzó a hablar, puesto que ya había sido descubierta, ya nada importaba - él quería quitarme a Eren, yo no podía permitirlo, - se comenzó a revolver el cabello de forma desesperada - Eren es mío, solo mío - empezó a gritar, su abogada intentaba calmarla pero acababa de confesar todo.

Detrás de la ventana los que observaban el interrogatorio no podían creer la razón de lo que había pasado, aunque ya habían visto cosas peores.

 _Tribunal civil, lunes 15 de abril._

El juicio contra Reinner por violación e intento de asesinato había comenzado, Eren y la señora Ackerman se encontraban entre los espectadores. Todo iba bien, Reinner ya estaba prácticamente tras las rejas.

\- Señor Braun puede decirnos que paso ese día? - cuestiono la fiscal.

\- Yo vi a ese maldito hijo de puta en el centro comercial, por lo que lo seguí cuidadosamente hasta que estuviera solo - el rubio relato lo sucedido - una vez que se encontraba cerca del puente lo ataque y arrastre hasta ese lugar para molerlo a golpes, después lo golpee con el bat de beisbol, le baje los pantalones y lo comencé a penetrar, era una puta cualquiera, pero debo decir que estar dentro de él mientras gemía cada vez que lo embestía fuertemente fue algo realmente delicioso - volteo a ver a Eren que se encontraba escuchando todo perfectamente y en su rostro podía reflejarse perfectamente el odio que sentía hacía él, sabía que no le iría bien, pero el simple hecho de ver en ese estado al castaño era suficiente para ser feliz - estoy seguro que lo disfruto a pesar de todo - sonrió provocando el enojo del castaño.

\- Eres un maldito - grito al fin Eren, levantándose de su asiento e intentando ir para golpearlo, pero los guardias lo detuvieron, el juez pidió orden y todos se calmaron un poco. El juicio concluyo encontrando a Reinner culpable por ambos cargos, por lo que sería llevado a prisión.

Cuando llego a prisión se encontró con la " _grata_ " sorpresa que uno de los guardias era Berthold Fubar, su gran amor en el pasado, más nada sale realmente como se desea. Berthold era un policía corrupto que odiaba a los violadores, más aun cuando violaban niños, y para él Levi era un niño, así que le dio una buena paliza de bienvenida, posteriormente lo llevo a donde estaban los demás presos, quienes ya sabían la razón del porque se encontraba en ese lugar " _golpear y violar a un menor_ ", eso era un gran crimen incluso entre criminales, así que le decidieron darle la bienvenida a su modo, violándolo y golpeándolo brutalmente.

Más tarde se llevo a cabo el juicio de Mikasa Ackerman, quien corrió con la misma suerte, fue juzgada como adulto y encontrada culpable por el cargo de asesinato enviándola directamente a prisión.

Paso aproximadamente una semana desde el juicio, Eren iba a visitar todos los días a Kushel para que no se sintiera sola, la mujer estaba muy agradecida por ello, pero sabía que eso no podía seguir. Ese día cuando Eren llego a la casa Ackerman se encontró con todas las cosas empacadas.

\- Eren, me alegro que vinieras - sonrió un poco la mujer - pero creo que ya no será necesario que sigas viniendo aquí - lo dejo pasar a la casa - mañana me mudaré.

\- Por qué lo hará señora Ackerman? Usted no puede...

\- No puedo vivir más en este lugar - sus ojos se cristalizaron - cada parte de esta casa me recuerdan a mi hijo - comenzó a llorar - es lo mejor para ambos Eren - acaricio el rostro del castaño - es lo que Levi hubiera querido, aun eres joven y tienes una vida por delante - se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro - es lo que él hubiera querido, que seas feliz.

\- Y-yo, yo siempre lo amaré señora Ackerman - sus ojos cristalinos decían que así sería - nunca podré olvidarlo.

\- Eren, debes seguir adelante, vive y disfruta la vida que le arrebataron a mi hijo - agarro una pequeña libreta - toma esto, creo que tu eres el indicado para tenerlo - se la dio al castaño - aun no he empacado sus cosas - ve y coge lo que desees conservar.

Eren se dirigió al cuarto de Levi, ese que le traía muchos recuerdos, tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, y ahora eso ya no sería nunca más. Comenzó a llorar y comprendió perfectamente cómo se sentía Kushel. Una vez que tomo algunas cosas se despidió de la mujer y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente volvió, pero ya no había nadie, solo una casa vacía. Una de las vecinas le dijo que Kushel Ackerman se fue demasiado temprano. Los días pasaban y Eren seguía deprimido, sus amigos intentaban animarlo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sus padres de igual manera lo apoyaban, más la situación no cambiaba.

Con la intención de superar un poco todo esto el castaño fue a ver a la responsable de todo este caos, quería enfrentar a Mikasa, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón de ir a verla, tenía ganas de ver que ella estaba arrepentida, que se sentía culpable, con remordimientos de conciencia, sin embargo una parte de él tenía ganas de verla sufriendo por haberle arrebatado a la persona que más había amado en este mundo, a la persona con la que siempre quiso estar, a Levi, el amor de su vida, ella era la causante de que ahora se encontrara muerto en vida. Pero en cambio de eso cuando llego a la sala de visita lo que encontró fue completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Mikasa se encontraba feliz de verlo, creía que al fin la aceptaría y no estaba para nada arrepentida de lo que había hecho, en sus palabras _"ese maldito se merecía todo lo que le había pasado, por querer quitarle su amor"_ , después de esa confesión no hablaron mucho, Eren simplemente se levanto de su silla, le dijo que la odiaba y que nunca más lo volvería a ver, se fue de ese lugar. Mikasa se quedo llorando en esa habitación sintiéndose completamente sola al saber que Eren nunca la perdonaría.

Un mes después salió en las noticias que Reinner Braun había sido violado y asesinado en prisión. Mikasa Ackerman pasaría muchos años en prisión sin nadie que quisiera ir a visitarla, incluso sus padres no podían perdonarla por lo que le había hecho a su primo. Kushel Ackerman por su parte había desaparecido en algún lugar y Eren, Eren seguía sin poder superarlo. Decidió leer la libreta que Kushel le había regalado. Era un tipo de diario, pero sin fechas y solo anotaba lo más importante al parecer.

 _Mamá ha decidido que nos iremos a Estados Unidos para escapar de mi padre._

 _Hoy fue mi primer día de clases en este lugar, no conozco a nadie, pero hay un chico que llama mucho mi atención, quiero hablarle pero no sé qué decir exactamente._

 _Hoy por fin pude hablar con él, bueno, más bien él fue quien me hablo, pero eso es aún mejor, me hizo muy feliz._

 _Mi corazón late muy fuerte cuando estoy a su lado, pero parece que él está enamorado de Mikasa, no debe saber esto que siento por él._

 _Cada día que paso a su lado es una tortura para mi, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo es lo peor._

 _Una chica se me confesó el día de hoy, creo la aceptaré._

 _Eren se ha enojado conmigo y no sé la razón, eso me preocupa, pero debe ser lo mejor._

 _Eren es muy apegado a Mikasa, mi novia me dejo porque dice que no le prestó atención._

 _Vi a Eren besar a Mikasa, por qué duele tanto?_

 _Eren me vio llorando, cree que es porque mi novia termino conmigo, termine siendo consentido por él en su casa, soy un idiota._

Mientras Eren leía todo esto comenzó a llorar, como pudo ser tan ciego, porque Levi tuvo que hacer todo eso, los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos, habían sido unos completos idiotas. En vez de disfrutar y estar juntos, habían hecho todo lo posible porque el contrario no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y ahora, ahora nunca más podrían estar juntos.

 _Mañana será el día en que le confiese todo a Eren, espero todo salga bien, no quiero perderlo, lo amo demasiado._

Eso era lo último que estaba escrito en esa libreta, debía haber sido del día anterior a su muerte. Eren dejo de llorar, coloco la libreta en un cajón de su habitación y decidió salir a correr. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas intentado escapar de sus recuerdos, en su mente solo había eso, pensamientos de lo que nunca podría ser. Corrió, y corrió, hasta que ya no pudo más, estaba tan cansado, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, al levantar la mirada se encontró con ese lugar donde vio por última vez a Levi, su lugar secreto, recordó ese beso que se dieron, todos los planes que había hecho en ese momento al despedirse sin saber que nunca más se volverían a ver, se arrepentía completamente de haber sido un cobarde, de no haberle confesado que lo amaba, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez nada de esto habría pasado, pero lamentablemente el hubiera no existe y Levi ya no se encontraba ahí.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, sobre el fic quise hacer un fic que empezará bonito solo para matar personajes y pum sorpresa xD, la idea surgió de una plática - sobre uno de mis otros fics - que tuve con mi nueva amiga "Luna de acero" es escritora aquí en fanfiction, así que le dedico este capítulo final.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga "odaxochilt96" por ayudarme con la corrección de algunos errores, así como darme su opinión y algo de su tiempo, es muy amable de su parte, nunca había tenido una beta, así que muchas gracias y perdón por haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intención, solo que mi definición de final bonito difiere un poco con la tuya u.u

Me siento muy feliz de cómo me quedo este capítulo final, me esforcé e incluso me salió un capitulo un poco largo, espero lo disfruten así como yo lo disfrute, con respecto a las terminologías no soy experto en ellas, así que si hay un error en algo perdón por ello. Me siento feliz ya que es el segundo fic que termino - sin que sea one-shot - y pues si alguien lee alguno de mis otros fics quiero decir que los retomare hasta terminarlos.

Con respecto al porque no especifique si era Ereri o Riren, pido disculpas puesto que dije que en el capitulo dos se aclararía el porqué de ello, más sin embargo no lo hice, pero pues la razón era esta, que al final pues no hubo necesidad de ello.

Por último, el titulo de "UVE" hace referencia a un programa llamado "La ley y el orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales" y pues así.

Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos? :D


End file.
